Pygmalion: A DNAngel Revamp
by Blueberry-of-fury
Summary: Disuke Niwa Introvert extraordinarie has just been paired of with Dark Mousy The Biggest jerk in school. How will he survive this torture? Will they get together? Who the Knows maybe they will maybe they won't


**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor will I ever own DNAngel.

A/N Hey guys, This is my first Fanfic so all I can say is enjoy. Technically it is finished but if you guys want me to lengthen it more and give it more substance than please review and any ideas/critisisums you may have and I'll see what I can do about it. So please enjoy.

* * *

It's always the same every time, the carefully positioned foot, the inevitable collision with the ground, the books spilling from the kid's grasp littering the ground followed by laughter. Hate dripped from the fallen teen as he looked around gathering his scattered books as the bell for roll call sounded. He collected his things before running down the school hall to his class only to be told off by the homeroom teacher for being late. A few sniggers could be heard as the teen passed through the desks to the back corner where he always sat. Just as he reached his desk he tripped over for a second time causing the entire class to erupt in laughter. The teacher was quick to take control of the situation and quieted the class, but even she had a few laughs at the misfortune of the teen. The teen in question blushed deeply, embarrassed that he let his guard down for the tiniest of seconds. Re-gathering his stuff he looked up at the offending foot's owner and glared at the youth's face. The youth just stared back smirking at the fallen teen.

"Did you have a nice trip Daisuke?" The smirking youth asked. Daisuke continued to fume silently for a few moments before replying with a harsh 'no' whilst getting up and walking to his desk.

Most of the lesson went uneventfully with Daisuke spending his time staring out the window contemplating. He wasn't really what you'd consider to be handsome. He possessed the eyes that at times have been accused of as something belonging to a possessed demon child which matched the flaming spiked locks of hair that spilled like a thick unruly mane from his head. He wasn't very tall either as he was shorter than some of the girls in his class. Frankly he had none of the merits that allowed him to have a little bit of self confidence in himself and it was embarrassing. In short he wasn't Mr. Popularity and ladies' man extraordinaire and he certainly wasn't _'Dark Mousy'_.

At the thought of the name, Daisuke looked away from the window to glance back at the youth that was smirking at him when he fell. Dark Mousy, the coolest of the cool in Azumano High, he had it all the girls loved him, the guys wanted to be him and the teachers adored him. Yep, life was grand if you were the intelligent and charming Dark Mousy.

You'd never think that Dark could have such a 'dark'(1) disposition under all that charm he shows other but to Daisuke, Dark can't seem to help himself. Dark would belittle Daisuke to the point of oblivion. He seemed to love harassing the redhead out of cold amusement but the most bizarre twist of all is that none of the teachers cared very much as they thought it to be nothing more than friendly banter between two friends.

Daisuke was seething silently after he heard a not so quiet comment about his alleged 'fruitiness' from Dark and chose to refocus his attention back on his English teacher just as she said the words he dreaded more than anything — including soggy wheat-bix.

"...English Assignment..."

The teacher looked expectantly at her student trying to see the enthusiasm for English that she knew the children had hidden under tons of boredom.

"Okay class we're a little behind schedule with assessments and whatnot, so I decided to cut the last two assessments and instead turn them into one big group assignment where you will explore and talk about one aspect of Pygmalion by George Bernard Shaw that we covered in English this year" the teacher stated looking at the children as they stared blankly back at her. Unfazed she continued on with her speech. "I will assign the groups so Seahara is with Izumo. Mika with Karen. Freedert with..." This continued for a few minutes before at last she reached "Daisuke Niwa is paired of with Dark Mousy...'"

An audible crash was heard as Daisuke Niwa fainted at the thought of being in the same group as his tormentor Dark.

After school at Daiuske's house was worst than during school as Daisuke now had to suffer under the scrutiny of Dark's gaze as he analyzed everything about Daisuke that he considered to be off — which quiet frankly in Dark's opinion to be everything. Dark had decided previously —with a reluctant Daisuke— to do something similar to what Mr. Higgins did to Eliza and try to revamp Daisuke from a 'what's not' to a 'what's hot'.

"So Daisuke is there anything you own that could pass off as something remotely hip and new?" Dark asked as he rummaged through Daisuke's wardrobe noting the lack of skin tight t-shirts and leather jeans and the overabundance of nineteen seventies retro sweaters and loafers.

"No, everything I own is in that wardrobe." Daisuke stated matter-of-factly as he glared at Dark's jab at his fashion sense.

"You know what? This won't do at all." Dark stated as he looked at the mess he had created. "We need to go to the mall and get some suitable clothes and a new hair cut." Dark exclaimed as he grabbed Daisuke and took him shopping.

"Dark... Why do we need to go shopping for?" Daisuke couldn't help but ask out of curiosity when they reached the mall.

"We're going to a party and show everyone that I can turn the most dero(2) person I know into a super stud in one day" was Dark's reply and he flicked through the various outfits at the first store they entered.

Again Daisuke ignored the jab at his masculinity and self-esteem as Dark shoved him into a cubicle and told him to change into the clothes that he passed over to Daisuke. Glaring at Dark behind the curtain Daisuke began to change but found some difficulty putting certain items on —such as the tight leather jeans and all the little belts and random accessories, after giving Daisuke the once over. Dark paid for the stuff and took Daisuke to the hair dressers to dye his hair black whilst leaving his roots exposed, thus leaving him looking like a petite emo god that would cause most girls to go crazy with lust.

Satisfied with his creation Dark began to drag his 'Eliza' to the party by the scruff of his new dog collar. The Party was packed and the music blaring to ear bleeding volumes. If Daisuke didn't know any better he'd have thought that this was a night club and not some rich kid's expensive, unsupervised party. Upon entering the party Daisuke was hit with a cold realization that everyone was looking at him with licentious eyes. Seeing them undress him with said eyes unnerved Daisuke to great heights and he felt extremely uncomfortable. But Daisuke did everything he was told to do by Dark. He danced, he flirted, he raved and he broke hearts left and right and throughout the entire night none were the wiser that Daisuke Niwa 'Introvert extraordinaire' was the one they gave their heart's to.

(1) Sorry I know it was a bad pun but I couldn't help myself.

(2) Australian term meaning a very dirty uncouth person or trailer park trash.

A/N: So that's the end or maybe it's the first chapter to an epic story… I wonder… goes into contemplation mode well anyways leave a review and tell me what you guys think should I continue or what?


End file.
